A typical home projector can hold a group of slides in a straight stack or a curved stack known as a carousel, and can move out one slide at a time to a film plane from which the slide image can be projected onto a screen. While the arrangement of slides in a stack facilitates their projection, a person cannot glance rapidly at all of the slides to pick out one. One popular way for storing slides is in a flexible storage sleeve which is transparent and has multiple rows and columns of pockets which can each receive a slide. The slides lie in multiple rows and columns in a common plane, so a person can hold up the sleeve to light and rapidly view any of perhaps 20 different slides. The sleeve may have three holes along one edge for storage in a three ring binder of a type that stores notebook paper (e.g., 8.5 inches by 11 inches). In the past, the projection of the slides onto a screen has necessitated the removal of the individual slides and placing them in a stack. A projection apparatus which allowed the projection of individual slides while they remained in the sleeve, thus eliminating the need for removal of slides from the sleeve and replacement therein, would facilitate both the storage and projection of slides.